Total Drama Wrestling Alliance
by TitanWolf
Summary: wrestlers from all over come to compete in the newest wrestling promotion hosted and run by Chris. applications are closed.
1. Application

**Total Drama Wrestling Alliance**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"This is Chris Mclean dropping the next season of TDI in the home of pro wrestling Toronto Ontario Canada" he says, the cameras pans back to show a large arena, "This is the arena where week after week the contestants will battle for wins and titles."

**APPLICATION FORM**

**Name:**

**Age(18 and up)**

**Wrestling name(doesn't have to be original)**

**Resides(where are they being billed from)**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body type:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Regular clothes:**

**Ring attire:**

**Wrestler personality:**

**Face or heel(good or bad)**

**Wrestling music(what wrestlers music will you use)**

**Finisher:**

**Do you wanna be in a tag team or stable:**

**Accessories(what will you carry to ringside)**

**Here's my two characters**

Name: Arash Bashir

Age: 18

Wrestling name: Sheik Arash Bashir

Resides: Tehran Iran

Height: 6'1

Weight: 220

Body type: lean, slightly muscular

Hair: short black

Eyes: brown

Regular clothes: black t-shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes

Ring attire: black short tights with gold designs, black kneepads, black boots with gold designs

Wrestler personality: Hassan is egotistical, he thinks himself the greatest there is, he talks tough but is really a coward when it's time to wrestle.

Heel

Wrestling music: Priceless

Finisher: Camel Clutch

Tag team or stable: yes with Dimitri Voltaire

Accessories: a bag of sand

Name: Russell Figgins

Age: 19

Wrestling name: Dimitri Voltaire

Resides: Moscow

Height: 6'7

Weight: 300

Body type: muscular

Hair: short blond

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: blue muscle shirt, blue jeans, black army boots

Ring attire: blue trunks with silver designs, blue kneepads, black boots

Wrestler personality: Dimitri is sadistic, he likes to take his time and overwhelm his opponents with his size and strength.

Heel

Wrestling music: Jack Swagger

Finisher: reverse swinging STO(Mike Knox's finisher)

Tag team: yes with Sheik Arash Bashir

Accessories: sunglasses, blue sleeveless vest.

And that's it good luck to everybody.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ and REVIEW**


	2. Main Event

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

_to all the people who reviewed your in._

The pyro on the stage illuminated the arena, fans started to go wild as music started playing. A teen wearing a bat mask and dressed in red made his way down to the ring, bumping fists with the fans as he went.

Announcer: The following is a triple threat match for the Canadian television title. Introducing first from San Jose California weighing in at 225 pounds Rojo Bat!

Trent: Hello and welcome I'm Trent Morrison along with my broadcast partner Cody Walker if your just joining us this is our main event, so who do you think will win this Cody?

The younger of the two turned to look at Trent.

Cody: Well I've heard a lot of good things about this kid, a former three time WWE Cruiserweight Champion. But to be completely honest with you Trent I'll have to see who else is competing.

A tall Chinese man wearing a white cape walks down the ramp. His face is devoid of emotion as the fans pat him on the back.

Announcer: weighing in at 250 pounds from China Zu Zheng the snake!

Cody: Looks like the former New Japan Heavyweight Champion is here.

Trent: He held that title for two years before an injury forced him to give it up. Lets see if he can win tonight.

The two men in the ring have a stare down, neither look away until the music of the final entrant hit. He is by far the biggest, his arms bulge with muscle as he walks down the ramp..

Announcer: Introducing last he is accompanied by Sheik Arash Bashir, weighing in at 300 pounds from Moscow this is Dimitri Voltaire!

Trent: Looks like this could go anyway tonight Cody.

Cody: I'll have to agree Dimitri Voltaire is an unknown here. We'll have to watch to find out.

The three men walk to separate corners. They look between each other as Bashir walks over and sits at the announce table.

Bashir: Good evening gentlemen.

Cody: Good evening to you Sheik.

Trent: Yeah, who do you think will win?

Bashir smirks at this, as the bell rings. Rojo charges at Voltaire but Dimitri kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He charges Zheng and knocks him in the corner before driving his shoulder into the other mans stomach.

Bashir: Dimitri of course, he is unstoppable his power will carry him through this to the championship.

Trent: You sound confident about this.

Cody: Trent if the man says his partner will win then who are we to doubt him?

Dimitri Irish whips Zheng into the ropes before hitting him with a clothesline that knocks him off his feet, causing his head to hit the ground with a thud. He turns around and is met by a drop kick from Bat, sending him backwards, flipping him over the ropes down to the floor below.

Trent: Voltaire is out on the floor, that kick really had power behind it!

Cody: I'll say I wonder if he'll be able to recover to get back in the match.

Bat runs and performs a moonsault on Zheng, who rolls out of the way. Bat hits the mat and holds his ribs as Zheng stands up he looks at the fallen superstar, before running off the ropes. He jumps up to perform a leg drop. It connects with Bat's chest, Zheng goes for the cover.

Referee: 1... 2...

It's broken up as Dimitri kicks Zheng, he grabbed the taller man and lifts him up in a scoop slam, Bat kicks at the back off his knees, causing him to fall backwards, Zheng landed on top of him.

Referee: 1... 2...

Bat quickly broke it up with a diving tackle. He stood up and started stomping at Zheng, who shoved him back into the ropes, as he came forward Zheng grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

Trent: He's going for the choke slam!

As he slammed Bat down the smaller man rolled through, pulling the taller man over onto his back. He didn't waste anytime and climbed to the top rope and jumped toward Dimitri.

Cody: Frog splash!

Dimitri put his knees up, Bat hit them full force, knocking the wind out of him. He rolled around on the ground as Dimitri stood up, he looked toward Zheng and made his way over. He grabbed the taller man into a STO but spun as he came down, driving his face into the mat. As he stood up Bat tried to drop kick him again. Dimitri grabbed the smaller man and lifted him up onto his shoulder, before slamming him down on the mat, before pinning him.

Cody: My god what a power bomb!

Bashir: He calls it the Voltbomb.

Referee: 1... 2... 3

Dimitri stood and raised his arms up in the air. Bashir grabbed the belt and carried it into the ring. Dimitri lifted Bat onto his feet. Bashir ran forward and hit the Luchadour in the head with the belt. Zheng tried to stand but Bashir kicked him in the face. The fans started to boo and throw trash in the ring.

Announcer: here is your winner and new Canadian Television Champion, Dimitri Voltaire!

Trent: I can't believe this those men can't even defend themselves.

Cody: The champ is sending a message Trent.

Bashir hands Dimitri the title and lifts his hand as the trash continues to litter the ring.

**END CHAPTER 2**

_if you want something to happen with your character pm me or review_

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

_i'm sorry for not using the wrestling names of several of you but they were just plain stupid to be honest. but that's okay i improvised to make them cooler._

Trent: Last week we saw the crowning of a new Canadian Television Champion. We watched as the highflying Rojo Bat went up against the 6 foot 8 Chinese snake Zu Zheng and the monstrous Dimitri Voltaire in a triple threat match. It looked as if Bat had the title in his grasp when had both his opponents on the ground. But Dimitri dodged the frog splash and took advantage when he hit Zheng with his newly named Moscow plunge. As Bat tried to mount an offense Dimitri capitalized with a destructive Voltbomb that ended with him gaining the title.

Cody: This just in it will be Sheik Arash Bashir and Dimitri Voltaire to take on MIB and the Punisher in a tag match to decide the number 1 contenders for the TDWA Tag Team Champions. Now let go to Lindsey with MIB and Punisher.

The camera cuts to Lindsey.

Lindsey: I'm here with BMI and the Percolator. So guys how do your feel about your opponents tonight?

The two guys snicker and roll their eyes at her.

Punisher: Well Lindsey we-

He trails off as Gwen walks by, he grins goofily and follows after her.

MIB: As my partner was about to say is that our opponents will be tough one is the grandson of the Iron Sheik and nephew to Sheik Abdul Bashir. And the other is the current CTV Champion, that's just asking for a challenge. Now if you excuse me I have to go catch my partner before he makes a fool out of himself.

He jogs off after the other teen, leaving Lindsey alone. As she turns to go she is stop by two girls one is blond the other is brunette, a tall intimidating guy stands behind him.

Lindsey: can I help-

She is cut off by the blond slapping her in the face, knocking her down. The girl picks up the mic and stares at the camera.

Maddie: We are the Beautiful People, we are here to rid TDWA of all the ugly people. To prove our point, Ashlin the bag.

Ashlin grabs a paper bag from Dane, it has Maddie's face drawn on it. She grabs Lindsey by the hair and lifts her up to put the bag over her head. Before shoving her back down.

Maddie: Lets go.

They walk away and leave Lindsey laid out on the floor.

Trent: What was that about?

Cody: Looks like a new beautifying method I haven't tried yet.

Trent looks at him, eyebrow raised.

Trent: What was that?

Cody: Nothing… nothing

Announcer: this tag team match is scheduled for one fall, on their way to the ring at a combined weight of 535 pounds MIB and the Punisher!

Trent: lets see if these two young men can win in their debut match.

Cody: I have to concur with you on that one Trent, Bashir is teaming with Dimitri Voltaire. You can't get any better than that.

The two young men enter the ring as Bashir and Dimitri walk down the ramp to the chants of Canada and you suck.

Announcer: Introducing next at a combined weight of 520 pounds Sheik Arash Bashir and the CTV Champion Dimitri Voltaire!

Cody: These fans have no respect for these two great superstars.

Trent: They know who they like and don't like partner.

Bashir places a brown bag in the corner and steps outside the ropes. The bell rings and Dimitri hits MIB with a running tackle and begins punching at his face.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4

Dimitri stops and stands up, before he starts stomping at the other superstar. He picks up MIB and slams him down with a side slam. He drags MIB by his feet over to the corner and tags in Bashir, before catapulting MIB into a forearm from Bashir. The middle eastern superstar jumps over the ropes and delivers a leg drop to the chest of MIB, positioned over Dimitri's knees. The Russian climbs out of the ropes as Bashir starts dropping elbow after elbow on MIB.

Trent: The Sheik drops elbow after elbow on the fallen MIB.

Cody: This is a good strategy to knock the wind out of your opponent Trent, this will be a factor later on in the match.

Bashir whipped MIB into the turnbuckle before running up and hitting him with a clothesline. He then lifts MIB up onto the turnbuckle, before climbing up himself and hopping onto his shoulders.

Trent: he's going for a hurricanrana!

MIB stops Bashir as he goes down and lifts him up. Dimitri starts into the ring but looks to see Rojo Bat run around the ring and grab the belt and takes off after him, he chases him up the ramp as MIB slams Bashir down with.

Cody: Close Encounter!

Punisher: Tag me tag me!

MIB walks over and tags his partner. Punisher slowly walks over toward a slowly rising Bashir, as the Sheik turns around he jumps and grabs his neck.

Trent: Oh my god he got all of that FYF!

Dimitri notices what going on and starts running back to the ring as the ref starts to count.

Referee: 1... 2...

The count is broken by Sheik putting his foot on the bottom rope.

Trent: Oh my god the Sheik barely got his feet on the ropes.

Cody: The ring awareness of that man is outstanding.

Punisher stands up and begins to argue with the ref when Dimitri slides into the ring and kicks him with a big boots. MIB climbs over the rope but is tackled by Dimitri. As the ref tries to break up the two Bashir stands and staggers over to his corner and grabs the brown bag. As he turns to walk back Bat jumps up on the apron and grabs the bag and takes it away. And tosses it up the ramp, Bashir turns around and is once again hit with the FYF. Dimitri tries to get over but MIB grabs his leg to stop him.

Referee: 1... 2... 3!

Announcer: here are your winners and the new number one contenders MIB and Punisher!

The two superstars flee the ring as Dimitri storms in. Bat comes out, still in possession of the belt and congratulates them.

Trent: Well that was an interesting turn of events.

Cody: I'll say they just screwed Bashir and Dimitri!

Trent: Lets go to Beth who is standing by with Rojo Bat and the new number one contenders.

Beth: First off congratulations to MIB and Punisher for their win, Bat everyone wants to know why you took Dimitri Voltaire's CTV title?

Bat: Well to be honest I feel that I was screwed last week and this should rightfully be mine Beth and also-

He is interrupted as Dimitri attacks him, as MIB and Punisher try to get involved Bashir attacks them with a steel chair. Dimitri picks up bat and tosses him into the wall before lifting him up into the Voltbomb and slams him onto the concrete floor. He grabs the belt and kneels and holds it close to Bat's face.

Dimitri: This is close as you get to my title again.

He stands and the two superstars walk off. Leaving a pile of bodies.

Beth: Help somebody help!

Trent: That was just brutal I hope Bat's okay.

Cody: If you ask me that what he gets for stealing the champs belt.

They are interrupted by music.

Announcer: Making their way to the ring being accompanied to the ring by Dashing Dane Maddie and Ashlin the Beautiful People!

The three enter the ring and Maddie asks for a mic.

Maddie: this is an open challenge to any of the ugly skanks in the back. If you've got the guts to come and face the Beautiful People bring it on!

No sooner then she finished speaking then music started to play.

Announcer: making her way to the ring from Odaiba Japan this is Karen Angel!

Angel slides into the ring and punches Maddie before punching Ashlin. The switches between the two quickly and kicks Maddie in the stomach and tosses her into Ashlin before dropkicking them both at the same time. As she poses Dane walks up behind her and grabs her from behind and tosses her with a German suplex.

Trent: Hey he can't do that she's a woman for god's sake!

Cody: she knew what she was getting into when she came out here Trent.

Dane helps the girls to their feet, before they both start stomping her, before taking a bag and covering Angel's head. Two teens run down to the ring and slide in.

Trent: Kenny Stevens and Alexis Badgers

The Beautiful People slide out of the ring and retreat up the ramp. They smirk at the damage they have done.

Trent: This was a mugging from the start!

Cody: This is Smackdown Michael!

He looks at Cody confused.

Trent: Did you just call this Smackdown and me Michael?

Cody: Just caught up in the moment.

Trent: yeah anyway lets go to the back with Lindsey.

The blond looks around nervously and places a hand on her cheek.

Lindsey: Um… I don't feel safe back here anymore.

Trent: just do the interview you'll be fine.

Lindsey: okay I'm here with Hong Kong Phooey, tell me how do you feel about your match against the Stephen Shaw for the Heavyweight Championship?

She holds the mic up to Zheng's face but the taller man only breathes heavily and walks away.

Cody: A man of few word Trent.

Trent: Indeed Cody.

Announcer: the following match is set for one fall and is for the Canadian Heavyweight Championship. Making his way to the ring from San Antonio Texas weighing in at 263 pounds The Stephen Shaw!

Shaw climbs in the ring and poses cockily to the crowd.

Announcer: Introducing next from China weighing in at 250 pounds Zu Zheng the snake!

Zheng climbs in the ring and as he turns to remove his cape Shaw attacks him from behind with clubbing blows to the back. He lifts the Chinese man up into a scoop slam and jumps as he brings Zheng down.

Trent: What and Oklahoma Stampede!

Cody: He calls it the UG Trent.

Referee: 1... 2... 3!

Announcer: here is your winner and new Canadian Heavyweight champion Steven Shaw!

Shaw holds the belt up and cockily points to himself and prances around the ring. He asks for a mic.

Shaw: You see this belt this is another reason The Steven Shaw is better than you!

Trent: What a surprisingly match Cody.

Cody: It only takes 3 seconds to lose my friends.

Trent: When we come back we'll here from the GM himself, Chris Mclean.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH STORYLINE IDEAS FOR YOUR WRESTLER**


	4. Tournament Quarterfinals Pt1

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

**_finally that evil three day glitch is over! and you guys are getting more appropriate wrestling tights!_**

Trent: And here he is, the general manager of TDWA himself Chris Mclean.

Cody: The boss doesn't look happy Trent I wonder what he has to say?

Chris enters the ring and asks for a mic.

Chris: First off Bashir has been complaining about Rojo Bat interfering in the tag match earlier tonight. He asked for the match results to be scratched from the records and restarted. I agree whole heartedly Bat had no business being down at ringside. The match will take place at the payperview Insurrection.

The crowd starts booing loudly, Chris waits until it dies down.

Chris: Also Zu Zheng came and begged me for a rematch against Stephen Shaw, I said no. the dude lost because he wasn't ready end of story. Anyway next week there will be a tournament to decide the Canadian Heavyweight champion. The brackets are as follow.

Sheik Arash Bashir VS the Punisher

Zu Zheng VS Kenny Hawk

MIB VS the Stephen Shaw

Rojo Bat VS Dimitri Voltaire.

Trent: That looks like quite a tournament.

Cody: I'd have to agree with you on that one partner.

THE NEXT WEEK

Announcer: The following is round one of the quarterfinals introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Dimitri Voltaire from Tehran Iran weighing in at 220 pounds the middle eastern nightmare Sheik Arash Bashir!

Bashir swaggers cockily to the ring, he smirks as he looks to the fans. He enters the ring and places the brown sack in the corner.

Trent: He seems pretty confident.

Cody: Of course he does look at his backup.

Announcer: Introducing the opponent, from San Antonio Texas weighing in at 300 pounds the Punisher!

Punisher has changed his appearance, short black tights with the word punisher on the back, black kneepads with a skull on the front of each one and white boots.

Trent: Punisher sporting new ring gear.

Cody: Lets see if it helps him any.

The bell rings and Bashir is shoved into the turnbuckle by Punisher, who proceeds to punch him in the gut repeatedly.

Referee: 1.… 2.… 3.… 4.…

Punisher backs off, giving Bashir an opening to kick him in the face with his boot. He quickly starts pounding him on the back with his forearms. He kicks at Punisher's legs with quick hard shots, causing the heavier teen to go on his knees.

Trent: Bashir is really fired up.

Cody: He wants revenge for Punisher beating him last week.

Bashir runs and bounces off the ropes, before jumping and kicking Punisher in the side of the head. He then goes for the cover.

Referee: 1.… 2.…

Punisher powers out and quickly climbs to his feet. He chopped Bashir's chest repeatedly. Punisher dropkicked Bashir, knocking him over the top rope where Dimitri caught him and put him back in the ring. Punisher waits as Bashir turns around and leaps, grabbing his neck. Bashir quickly pushes him off, leaving the 300 pound teen to crash and burn on the mat.

Trent: Ow that had to hurt.

Bashir starts stomping at Punisher repeatedly, forcing the teen to roll out of the ring. The referee stops Bashir from following and gets distracted long enough for Dimitri to beat down on Punisher and tosses him back into the ring. Bashir lifts him up and Irish whips him into the turnbuckle, back out. Bashir lowered his knee pads and ran full force at Punisher and jumped, driving both his knees into the other teens back.

Cody: There it is the Tehran express!

Punisher falls back on the mat, Bashir grabs his arm and drags him across the ring to the middle and flips him over before sitting on his back and lifting his arms onto his knees and grabbed his head and pulled.

Trent: He has his opponent on the ground that's not where you wanna be in a match with this man.

Cody: Your right Trent he has that camel clutch locked in!

Punisher: I… give up!

Bashir doesn't release the hold and continues to pull with all his might.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4

The sheik breaks the hold and stands up.

Announcer: here is your winner Sheik Arash Bashir!

Dimitri slides into the ring and he and Bashir start stomping on Punisher.

Trent: I can't believe this!

Cody: Their sending a message Trent!

Bashir climbs out of the ring and begins looking under the ring, he pulls out a table and pushes it inot the ring. Dimitri sets it up while Bashir stomps on Punisher.

Bashir: Lift this sonofabitch up put him through!

Punisher is lifted up by Dimitri.

Trent: No don't do this!

Cody: Too late their it is the Voltbomb!

The two superstars look down at the beaten teen lying on the shattered table. Bashir asks for a mic.

Bashir: You see this? This is what happens to people who cross us! Your pitiful Canadian superstars are nothing.

Rojo Bat: Wait a minute hold on. I got something to say to you two. You think your big men just because you beat your opponent with your numbers. Let see how you do against me!

He drops the mic and runs down to the ring, Bashir slides out of the ring, followed by the referee helping Punisher out. Dimitri starts stomping at Bat's body, before he starts dropping elbow after elbow.

Trent: Lets get another ref out here!

The ref from the match earlier runs back down the ramp.

Bat rolls out of the way and dodges the elbow from Dimitri and runs and bounces off the ropes, before dropkicking Dimitri as he stands. Following up he grabs Dimitri in a headlock.

Trent: He's really putting on the pressure.

Cody: I wonder how Dimitri will get out of this?

The large Russian stands up, pulling Bat up and hits him with a sidewalk slam. He floats over and starts punching Bat's face repeatedly.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4

Dimitri steps away from Bat and walks over to the turnbuckle and squats down, he eyes Bat carefully as the Mexican wrestler climbs shakily to his feet, as he turns around Dimitri runs forward and jumped up pulling Bat in to a reverse STO(Pay dirt)

Trent: He got all of that Moscow Plunge!

Cody: Bat is out!

Referee: 1... 2...

Bat puts his foot on the rope. Dimitri stands and pulls Bat to the center of the ring, stands him up and places his head between his legs.

Trent: He's going for the Voltbomb!

Cody: If he hits it this match is over!

As Dimitri lifts him up Bat starts punching at his face, until he falls onto the mat. As Bashir climbs up on the apron Bat dropkicks him off. Before quickly climbing to the turnbuckle and jumping.

Trent: he's going for it!

Cody: He hit the frog splash!

Referee: 1... 2... 3

Announcer: Here is your winner Rojo Bat!

Trent: I can't believe he won!

Cody: I can't believe Dimitri lost!

Bat quickly leaves the ring as Bashir comes in.

In the back bat is glancing over his shoulder as he goes toward his locker room. He bumps into something.

Bat: Sorry didn't see you.

Kyra: That's okay I'm Kyra.

Bat: Rojo Bat.

Kyra: Are you doing anything later?

Bat: No why?

Kyra: Would you like to get something to eat after the show?

Bat: Yeah that sounds great.

Announcer: The following is the third match of the quarter finals making his way to the ring from China Zu Zheng.

Zheng walks to the ring wearing long white tights with green snakes on each leg.

Trent: Zheng looks mad Cody.

Cody: Of course he lost two title matches in two weeks.

Announcer; Introducing next from Seattle Washington Kenny Hawk!

Kenny walks to the ring wearing a silver bird mask, long silver tights and white boots. He enters the rig and tosses the mask into the crowd.

Zheng charges forward and slams him into the turnbuckle, he punches at Kenny's face repeatedly.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4...

Zheng backs off before charging forward and driving his knee into the smaller boys chest. Before lifting him up on the turnbuckle and throwing him across the ring. Zheng walks across the ring and climbs up on the turnbuckle, before jumping and hitting Kenny with a big leg drop. He stands up and grabs Kenny by his hair and lifts him up.

Trent: This is brutal!

Cody: He's taking out his frustrations on Kenny.

He grabs Kenny by the throat and lifts him up in the air, but Kenny breaks free and lands behind him and grabs his arms and twists him around until Zheng's head is facing his back and falls.

Trent: Unprettier!

Cody: That move is lethal!

Referee: 1... 2...

Zheng powers out and stands up. He quickly kicks Kenny before running and bouncing off the ropes. He hits Kenny with a knee lift

Trent: The Snake Strike!

Referee: 1... 2... 3

Announcer: Here is your winner Zu Zheng!

Trent: That was a squash!

Cody: He wasn't playing around here tonight.

Trent: coming up next we have MIB VS The Stephen Shaw.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**_next time someone turns Heel, who will it be? vote in the poll._**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	5. Tournament Quarterfinals and Semifinals

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Announcer: The following is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring now residing in Venis beach California he is the TDWA Heavyweight Champion The Stephen Shaw!

Shaw is wearing short black and purple wrestling tights, black kneepads and black boots. A sour expression is on his face. The title is secured around his waist tightly.

Trent: The champ looks angry Cody.

Cody: Of course he's angry he just won the title and now has to go through this tournament to keep it.

Announcer: And introducing the opponent. From Roswell new Mexico MIB!

MIB jogs down the ramp wearing bright green wrestling tights with Area 51 on each leg, he high fives several fans as he approaches the ring Shaw slides out and hits him from behind as he high fives another fan, he pounds at his back with his forearms. He kicks at the taller teens legs, knocking him down, before he starts stomping him.

Trent: Oh come on the match hasn't even started yet!

Cody: Shaw isn't wasting any time here Trent.

As MIB climbs to his feet Shaw whips him into the ring post, causing his head to lash back violently. As he leans against the post for support Shaw searches under the ring and grabs a steel chair, before swinging it and connecting with MIB's head, the chair clangs loudly from grazing the post. The New Mexico teen falls to the ground knocked out. Shaw drops the chair and picks up MIB and rolls him into the ring, the bell finally sounds.

Trent: This isn't right he can barely stand for god's sake!

Cody: A clever strategy, attack your opponent before he enters the ring and it's legal.

MIB tries to climb shakily to his feet, Shaw stands him up and bends him backwards into a reverse headlock, before swinging his arm down and catching MIB's arm, causing them both to swing down, driving his face into the mat(Test Drive)

Trent: There it is the UG!

Cody: This one is over!

Referee: 1... 2... 3!

Announcer: Here is your winner The Stephen Shaw!

Shaw poses cockily in the ring before he climbs out and walks up the ramp.

Trent: lets go to Lindsey with Rojo Bat.

Lindsey stands by with Bat, with Kyra clinging to his arm.

Lindsey: So Yoko Gnat how does it feel to be only two wins away to being champion?

Bat: Well it's exciting to know that soon I'll-

He is cut off as Dimitri attacks him from behind, he knocks Kyra away with a shove and begins stomping Bat. Bashir, Punisher, Zheng and hawk pull Dimitri away.

Dimitri: I will break you!

Bat moans weakly on the floor, as Kyra tries to help him stand.

Trent: Bat just can't seem to catch a break with Dimitri Voltaire.

Cody: Something about him rubs the big Russian the wrong way.

NEXT WEEK

Announcer: This is the first match of the semifinals, introducing first from Tehran Iran being accompanied by Dimitri Voltaire Sheik Arash Bashir!

Trent: Bashir will have his hands full tonight with Zu Zheng.

Cody: Your right about that partner.

Announcer: Introducing next from China Zu Zheng!

Zheng walks slowly toward the ring, he eyes Dimitri warily before climbing into the ring. He quickly dodges Bashir's cheap shot and slaps him with a hard blow that knocks the smaller man away. He quickly runs forward and hits Bashir with a clothesline. Before he bounces off the ropes and delivers a big leg drop. He goes for the cover.

Referee: 1... 2...

Bashir kicks out and Zheng stands up and starts arguing with the ref. as he is distracted Bashir walks over and starts removing the turnbuckle cover. The ref notices and runs over and starts putting it back on. Dimitri leaps up on the apron and starts over the ropes but Zheng catches him with a big boot. He turns around and Bashir tosses something from his brown bag in his face.

Trent: Is that sand?

Cody: I believe so.

Zheng tries to clear his eyes as Bashir walks over to the turnbuckle and starts shouting, Zheng runs over blindly, Bashir moves and runs across the ring, as Zheng his the turnbuckle Bashir lowers his kneepads and runs across the ring and jumps.

Trent: He just sealed this match!

Cody: The Tehran Express!

The ref turns and see Bashir cover and Zheng.

Referee: 1... 2... 3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Sheik Arash Bashir!

Trent: This is a disgrace!

Cody: No this is TDWA Trent!

The ref helps Zheng out of the ring as Bashir struts around the ring confidently.

Announcer: The following is the second match in the semi finals. On his way to the ring being accompanied by Kyra Pain, from San Jose California Rojo Bat!

Trent: Bat looks ready Cody

Cody: He'll have to be with Stephen Shaw.

As Bat approaches the ring Shaw jumps him from behind and shoves him into the steel steps. The smaller superstar bounces off with a loud bang, Shaw stars stomping on him as he tries to stand, before standing him up and whipping him into the ring post, before running over and hitting him with a clothesline, he poses cockily before he rolls Bat up into the ring.

Trent: No not this way!

As Shaw goes for the cover Kyra climbs up on the apron and lifts her shirt. Shaw stops cold and stares.

Trent:….

Cody….

Bat quickly grabs Shaw and rolls him up.

Referee: 1... 2... 3!

Kyra climbs into the ring and pulls Bat into a hard kiss.

Announcer: Here is your winner Rojo Bat!

Trent: Well… that was interesting.

Cody: You can say that again partner!

Trent: Join us next week for the finals Sheik Arash Bashir VS Rojo Bat!

**END CHAPTER 5**

**vote on the poll because the Heel turn is next chapter!**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	6. Shocking Outcome

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

_be prepared to be shocked at the outcome_

Trent: Welcome to TDWA I'm Trent along with my broadcast partner Cody?

Cody: And do we have a great match for you the finals to decide the TDWA Heavyweight Champion.

Trent: It's going to be Sheik Arash Bashir Vs Rojo Bat. These two are going to need all their skills if they hope to win.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall he is accompanied by Kyra Pain from san Jose California Rojo Bat!

Bat walks down the ramp with Kyra. He looks to the crowd and fist bumps with several before he starts into the ring. He climbs through and sits on the middle rope, allowing Kyra to get through. He runs over and jumps up onto the turnbuckle and raises his fist, before jumping down and kissing Kyra.

Announcer: making his way to the ring accompanied by Dimitri Voltaire from Tehran Iran Sheik Arash Bashir!

Bashir is kneeling on a platform, being carried by four large men in dark ski masks, Dimitri walks at the front and stares menacingly at Bat.

Trent: is he trying to get us canceled.

Cody: I think it's great it shows how royal he is.

Trent: he's no more royalty than you and me!

Bashir steps off the platform and walks slowly up the stairs, he looks at Bat warily and climbs through. The bell rings, as Bat comes over Bashir slides out of the ring. He paces back and forth and looks back at the ring every few seconds.

Referee: Come on Bashir get in here, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Bashir climbs back onto the apron but jumps down as Bat starts over again. He starts around the ring when Bat runs at the ropes, bounces off and jumps over the ropes and hits Bashir with a cross body. He starts pounding at Bashir's face. The ref climbs out and pulls Bat off Bashir and kneels to check on Bashir. Bat steps back and it hit from behind by a clothesline from Dimitri, who quickly rolls him into the ring. He steps back and stands there staring at Bat, before Kyra jumps on his back and puts him in a choke.

Cody: She can't do that!

Trent: It's legal they aren't part of the match!

Dimitri flips her over his head and starts toward her, Kyra starts retreating from the large Russian when the ref jumps between them and orders him from ringside. Dimitri starts up the ramp, Bashir tries to reason with the ref but Bat grabs him and tosses him back into the ring. He slides in and starts pounding at Bashir the ref slides in as well.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4

Bat climbs off and steps back as he moves toward Bashir the Sheik kicks him in the gut, as the shorter superstar holds his stomach in pain Bashir gets up and starts his attack. He punches at Bat's face and kicks at his legs. When he falls to his knees Bashir quickly locks in the camel clutch.

Trent: There's the camel clutch!

Cody: This could be over!

Bat quickly jerks backwards, knocking Bashir on his back before rolling the Sheik in a small package.

Referee: 1... 2...

Bashir kicks out barely, he jumps up and dropkicks Bat, then proceeds to stomp him. The ref tries to pull him away.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4

Trent: Bashir using the four count backs off.

Cody: smart he can't risk disqualification here.

Bashir lifts bat to his feet and whips him into the turnbuckle. He runs over and slams himself into Bat before he drives his knee into his gut several times. He lifts Bat onto the turnbuckle and climbs up himself.

Trent: Could he be going for a superplex?

Cody: This could end good or bad for Bashir.

As Bashir gets ready to suplex Bat he starts punching at the Sheik's stomach, the middle eastern superstar falls to the mat with a thud. Bat quickly jumps off.

Trent: There's the frog splash!

Bashir lifts his knees up, causing Bat to hit them full force, he quickly goes for the cover.

Referee: 1... 2...

Bat kicks out, Bashir stands up and starts arguing with the ref, as he turns around Bat kicks him in the stomach, knocking him back into the ropes, as he runs forward Bat suplex's him and floats over into the pin.

Referee: 1... 2...

Bashir barely kicks out. Bat stands up and walks over to the corner, as Bashir gets up he runs forward, but the Sheik dodges, causing him to hit the ref with a flying headbutt. Bashir slides out of the ring and grabs a chair. He climbs back into the ring and raises the chair to hit Bat, but the chair is yanked away by Kyra. Who retreats from the ring. He starts to follow but Bat drop kicks him in the back, he falls forward onto the second rope. Bat runs and bounces off the opposite ropes and swings through the others, kicking Bashir in the face. The Sheik stumbles back and collapses on his back.

Bat bounces off the top rope and delivers a leg drop, he goes for the cover.

Trent: The ref is still knocked out!

As the ref slowly drags himself across the ring Bashir kicks out. Bat stands up and starts stomping at Bashir, the ref stands and tries to pull Bat away.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... 4

Bat steps away as the ref kneels to check on Bashir who had been busted open by the double kick. Bat went and stood by the ropes beside Kyra. The brunette climbed up on the apron and reached through the ropes, before hitting Bat with a low blow, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

Trent: what did she just do!

Cody: I did not see that coming!

Bashir climbs to his feet and runs over, before dropping Bat with a double under hook DDT.

Trent: No not like this! Not like this!

Referee: 1... 2... 3

Announcer: Here is your winner and the new TDWA Heavyweight Champion Sheik Arash Bashir!

Kyra grabs the belt and climbs in the ring, she straps the belt around Bashir's waist. Dimitri comes down and lift's Bashir on his shoulders. Kyra smiles happily and claps for Bashir as the fans start throwing trash into the ring.

Trent: I can't believe this has happened!

Cody: This is the beginning of something great Trent.

Dimitri puts Bashir down and lifts Bat onto his feet, Bashir holds the title close to his face.

Bashir: This is mine you can't have it and you can't have her.

He moves away and Kyra steps up she grabs his chin tightly in her hand and forces him to look at her.

Kyra: Sorry honey but I decided to get with a real man.

She slaps him across the face, Dimitri picks him up and slams him down with a Voltbomb. Kyra climbs up to the top turnbuckle and comes down with a split leg drop(Christi Hemme's finisher)

Trent: This is disgusting they had this planned from the beginning!

Cody: This is the era of Bashir get used to it.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	7. Beauregard Brothers

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS!!**

_i'm putting in another tag team to give the story more heels because their are to many faces._

Trent: Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Wrestling Alliance, I'm Trent Morrison. Along with my good friend Cody Walker.

Cody: Glad to be here Trent. And it seems that we'll be joined by the GM Chris Mclean.

The crowd starts to boo as he enters the ring and asks for a mic.

Chris: For the last week I've been getting angry emails from fans about the main event. So to make everybody shut up we have a spectacular main event. Arash Bashir and Dimitri Voltaire vs. Rojo Bat and Kenny Hawk. The man on the challengers side that pins either champion gets their belt while his partner gets the other. The losers however gets fired.

Trent: Oh my god can you believe this Cody?!

Cody: I can't but I can't wait lets go to Bridgette in the back with the current champions.

The scene changes to Bridgette standing with an angry Bashir and Voltaire, Kyra is holding their belts on each shoulder.

Bridgette: Guys I'd like to get your feelings on the match later tonight.

Bashir: How we feel… How do you think we feel! If we lose we not only lose our belt but our jobs too. So tell me how you think we feel?

Before she can speak Bat and Kenny attack from behind with steel chairs. They knock them to the floor and continue to beat them until security comes out to drag them away.

Trent: Well it looks like the challengers want to get some early.

Cody: Jumping the champs from behind talk about cowardice.

Trent: What is with you? When Bashir and Voltaire were jumping guys from behind you said it was good strategy, but when someone does it to them it's cowardice.

Cody: You just don't understand.

He slaps Trent across the face, knocking the taller boy to the ground before getting up and walking away.

As Cody makes his way up the ramp he is passed by The Punisher on his way to the ring.

Trent: Well looks like I'm calling this one by myself.

Announcer: Making his way to the ring, from San Antonio Texas weighing in at 300 pounds, The Punisher!

As Punisher prepares Stephen Shaw starts dancing cockily down the ramp, wearing a sleeveless studded vest.

Announcer: Introducing next from Venice Beach, California weighing in at 175 pounds. The Stephen Shaw.

As Shaw removes his vest and turns around Punisher hits him wit a running big boot, knocking him into the turnbuckle. He leaps forward and starts punching his gut.

Ref: 1.… 2.… 3.… 4

Punisher backs off, allowing Shaw to quickly slide out of the ring.

Trent: Shaw going to try and regroup.

As Punisher follows, Shaw lifts up the apron, catching the taller man's legs under the apron and started punching him.

Ref: 1.… 2.… 3.… 4

Shaw quickly slides into the ring as Punisher untangles himself while the ref starts the count.

Ref: 1.… 2.… 3.… 4.… 5.… 6.… 7.… 8.… 9.…

Punisher slides back in as Shaw hits him with a sliding dropkick, floating over into a pin.

Ref: 1.… 2.…

Punisher got his foot on the bottom rope, breaking the pin. Shaw stands up and starts arguing with the ref. Punisher climbs to his feet, grabbing Shaw from behind he tosses him backwards with a German Suplex.

Trent: Talk about power he got all of that German Suplex!

But Shaw landed on his feet, he ran up behind Punisher and grabbed him in a reverse headlock. Swinging his arm down he caught Punisher's, causing him to spin around, driving him face first into the mat. Shaw goes for the pin.

Trent: UG he got it!

Ref: 1.… 2.…

Two identical guys, dressed in long Camo tights and black wrestling boots slide into the ring and begin stomping at Shaw and Punisher.

Trent: Who are they?

The taller of the two lifted Punisher up and slammed him down on his knee with an atomic drop, before holding him out straight. The other climbed up on the turnbuckle and leaped, hitting a leg drop on Punisher(Death Sentence).

Trent: Oh my God that was brutal. Looks like one of them is calling for a mic.

Jack: My name is Jack Beauregard and this is my brother Johnny. For months we've been watching the competition here and found ourselves sickened by what we saw. So we decided to bring the South to liven up the place.

Trent: what do the Beauregard Brothers mean for the tag team division now?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The scene changes to Bashir arguing with Chris.

Bashir: You can't do this!

Chris: Yes I can and your going to go through with the match or I'm stripping both of you of your titles and firing you!

Bridgette walks in and Bashir leaves.

Bridgette: So Chris can you tell us anything about the Beauregard Brothers?

Chris: I decided to give TDWA some Southern charm. Now if you'll excuse me I have another appointment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

MIB: You ready man? This is our chance a gold.

Zheng: …….

MIB: Okay lets go!

Announcer: the following is set for one fall in the ring and it is for the TDWA World Tag Team Championship at a combined weight of 456 pounds from Memphis Tennessee Jack and Johnny, the Beauregard Brothers!

Trent: I am now joined by Tyler as a temporary replacement for Cody.

Tyler: Temporary?

Trent: Yes Tyler temporary, you actually thought Chris was giving you the job, Cody is way more popular with the fans.

Announcer: And introducing their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 600 pounds MIB and Zu Zheng!

MIB starts off the match with Johnny, kicking the smaller man in the gut, before dropping him with a DDT. He goes for a quick cover.

Ref: 1.… 2.…

Johnny kicks out. MIB stands up and bounces off the ropes. Johnny ducks the clothesline and dropkicks the taller boy as he turns around before going for a rear naked choke.

Trent: He is really applying the pressure here.

Tyler: MIB's face is changing colors.

Zheng comes in and kicks Johnny with a running knee to the side of his head.

Trent: Snake Strike!

Tyler: he got all of that one!

As Zheng turns to help MIB up Jack climbs up on the turnbuckle and jumps, hitting Zheng with a missile dropkick.

Trent: Who's gonna win the tag titles when we come back?

**END CHAPTER 7**

**READ, REVIEW**


	8. Champions

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! JUST MY OWN IDEAS!!**

Trent: And we're back from commercial. During the break the Beauregard Brothers have dominated this match.

Tyler: The tide changed when Jack hit Zheng with a powerful missile dropkick.

Jack lifts MIB up in a bear hug, while Johnny bounces off the ropes and hit the New Mexico wrestler with a jumping clothesline.

Tyler: That was brutal.

Trent: They call it Southern Pride.

Jack goes back to his corner while Johnny pins MIB.

Ref: 1.… 2.…

Zheng breaks it up. Jack comes back in and kicks Zheng in the stomach, causing him to roll out of the ring. The ref forces Jack out of the ring while Johnny lifts MIB up to his feet and hits him with a clubbing forearm to the back, forcing him to his knees, followed by another forearm, dropping him to the mat.

Trent: Their just brutal tonight.

Tyler: They must want to win partner.

Johnny tags in Jack, who walks over to MIB and jumps up, bringing his forearm onto the heavier man's back. He does this two more times, as he goes for the third MIB rolls out of the way and starts for his corner. Zheng reaches out as Johnny makes the tag to Jack who quickly climbs in and grabs MIB's leg, dragging him back to the middle of the ring before stomping on his back.

Trent: The Beauregard brother are really working in tandem here tonight.

Ref: 1.… 2.… 3.… 4.… come on get back!

Jack steps back and goes to tag in Johnny, MIB has already started dragging himself toward his partner. As Johnny grabs his foot MIB kicks at him, knocking him away. Zheng reaches out and tag MIB before climbing in and hitting Johnny with a clothesline, before hitting Jack with a big boot, knocking him from the apron.

Trent: Zheng cleaning house!

MIB: Tag me in!

Zheng walks over and tags him in. MIB climbs up onto the top turnbuckle and sits down.

MIB: Lift him up!

Zheng lifts Johnny up and places him on the other man's shoulders and climbs out while MIB jumps and slams Johnny down.

Trent: Close Encounter wow what impact!

Tyler: That had power behind it!

Ref: 1.… 2.…

Johnny reaches out and grabs the bottom rope, breaking the count. MIB starts dragging him across the ring, a large man with long brown hair runs down to ringside, dressed in short black tights, with the word Awesome on the back, black elbow pads, wrist bands, kneepads and boots. He yanks Zheng off the apron, bouncing his head off the apron. Before dropping him with a clothesline while the ref is distracted.

Trent: Who is that?

Tyler: I talked to him earlier that's Matt Awesome!

Jack climbs in the ring and distracts the ref, while MIB turns into a kick to the gut from Awesome, who lifts him up onto one shoulder and slams him down.

Tyler: Awesome Bomb!

As Matt moves away the Ref turns and catches him and signals for the bell.

Announcer: Here are your winners by disqualification and the new TDWA World Tag Team Champions, MIB and Zu Zheng!

Trent: New champions we have new tag champions!

Tyler: What an ending!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Arash Bashir walks down to the ring, still dressed in his street clothes and carrying both belts on each shoulder. He looks solemn and bothered.

Bashir: Because of that attack backstage earlier tonight my partner and longtime friend Dimitri Voltaire has suffered a torn Rotator Cup and is unable to compete. I have taken my concerns to Chris Mclean to wave the fired clause from the match but he denied me.

Trent: Is Bashir crying?

Tyler: it's an emotional moment Trent.

Bashir: I have no choice but to forfeit our titles and leave TDWA for good. To leave the business I love more than anything. I apologize for my actions and bid you all goodbye.

As he goes to leave the ring Bat and Kenny walk down to the ring and climb in.

Bat: You think you can just walk away from this without a fight? That you can just drop the belts and that's it?

Bashir: I don't have a choice-

Kenny slaps him across the face, knocking him down, before both he and Bat start stomping on him.

Trent: They've snapped and are attacking Bashir.

Tyler: I can't believe this Trent!

Bat goes and climbs on the top turnbuckle while Kenny lifts Bashir up just to put him back down with an Unprettier, before Bat leaps and hits Bashir with a Frog Splash. Standing up they grab the belts and leave the ring.

**END CHAPTER 8**

_well looks like we have some new talent and new champions. next week it's Matt Awesome vs Kenny Hawk for the CTV Championship._

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	9. A Surprise Return

**Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN EVERYTHING EXCEPT A REAL WRESTLER!**

Trent: Welcome to another edition of TDWA I'm Trent Morrison joined by my broadcast partner Tyler Brandt, and do we have a show for you.

Tyler: That's right partner we have a Diva fatal four-way between Alexis Badgers, Maddie Love, Karen Angel and Kyra Pain.

Announcer: the following is a Diva fatal four-way introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Ashlin Sky from Plymouth, New Hampshire Maddie Love!

Maddie and Ashlin pose sexily to the camera before Maddie climbs into the ring.

Trent: Dane Wadie not at ringside tonight, still warming up for his match later tonight.

Tyler: taking on MIB and Punisher in a hardcore triple threat match to decide the 1 contender to the CTV Title.

Announcer: introducing next from Tokyo, Japan Karen Angel!"

Karen comes down to the ring sporting tights that resemble Michelle McCool's and jumps onto the apron before climbing onto the turnbuckle and waving to the fans.

Trent: Karen looks ready.

Tyler:…..

Trent: Dude you have a girlfriend, stop drooling on the table!

Announcer: Next from New York City Alexis Badgers!

Alexis comes out leading a Badger on a leash.

Trent: why does she? never mind I don't think I wanna know.

Tyler: how did she sneak that on the plane?

Announcer: introducing last from Oak Hills, California Kyra Pain!

Kyra walks down the ramp, her eyes are bloodshot, her hair is messy.

Tyler: what's wrong with her?

Trent(his voice oozing sarcasm): Maybe it's because her meal tickets were fired.

Kyra asks for a mic

Kyra: Chris Mclean, I'm wrestling under protest until you rehire Bashir and Voltaire!

She climbs in the ring and the bell sounds. Karen hit's Alexis with a kick to the gut and pushes her back into the turnbuckle and climbs up and starts punching her. Kyra grabs Maddie by the hair and drops her with a face buster and pins her.

Ref: 1... 2...

Karen does a moonsault and breaks up the pin.

Trent: What athleticism!

Tyler: You can say that again!

Alexis runs across the ring and grab's Kyra's head as she stands up and jumps forward, driving her face first into the mat.

Trent: What a bulldog!

Tyler: She is not ugly!

Trent: Do you even watch wrestling? I think Kyra's nose has been busted open!

Kyra holds her hand over her nose as blood runs between her fingers. She rolls out of the ring and squats down to grab a towel from one of the officials outside.

Maddie climbs to her feet and grabs Alexis from behind and lifts her up over her shoulder and holds her neck before dropping down.

Trent: Widow's Peak!

Tyler: She nailed it!

Karen kicks Maddie in the head as she stands up and covers Alexis.

Trent: A buzz saw kick to the head of Maddie and Karen goes for the pin.

Ref: 1... 2...

Kyra climbs into the ring and breaks it up. She drop kicks Karen as she stands up out of the ring and covers Maddie.

Ref: 1... 2... 3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Kyra Pain!

Kyra's shirt is stained with blood as is the lower part of her face.

Trent: Let's go to Beth standing by with Dane Wadie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Beth: So Dane how do you feel about your upcoming match tonight.

Dane: First of all it's Mr. Wadie to you ya horse faced skank, and second Dashing Dane Wadie is gonna dominate those guys tonight.

He spits in her face before walking away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trent: Just disgusting.

Tyler: He has no respect for anybody.

Announcer: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Canadian Television Title. Making his way to the ring first from Seattle, Washington weighing in at 135 pounds he is the reining CTV champion Kenny Hawk!

Kenny walks toward the ring, his belt held over his shoulder. He high fives several fans before getting in the ring.

Announcer: Introducing the challenger from Tampa, Florida weighing at 300 pounds, Matt Awesome!

Matt walks down the ramp with a purpose Kenny leaps over the ropes to hit a cross body but he is caught by Awesome, who charges the ring post and slams Kenny back first, he backs up and does this two more times. He tosses Kenny up over the ropes before climbing in himself.

Trent: The power of Mike Awesome is scary.

Tyler: Can you imagine if he wins here tonight, I feel sorry for whoever wins the 1 contender match.

The bell sounds and Awesome picks Kenny up effortlessly and holds him over his head. Kenny is able to escape and lands on his feet. Quickly running and bouncing off the rope he hits Awesome's knee with a chop block, bringing him down to his knees. Kenny runs forward and bounces off the opposite ropes and dropkicks Awesome in the face, knocking him down and floats over into the pin.

Ref: 1... 2... 3!

Announcer: Here is your winner and still the CTV champion Kenny Hawk!

Trent: The Champion retains!

Tyler: Look at him run!

Kenny slides quickly out of the ring and runs up the ramp to escape an infuriated Matt Awesome.

Matt: I'll get you this isn't over!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen: I'm here with the Beauregard Brothers, so guys how does it feel to be the 1 contenders to the tag titles next week.

They just look at her disapprovingly before walking away.

Jack: Stupid Canadian.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler: Isn't that racist?

Trent: No, they made fun of her being Canadian not her skin. How can they be racist when their white too Tyler?

Tyler: um….

Trent: Don't hurt yourself.

Announcer: The following is a triple threat hardcore match set for one fall and it is to decide the 1 contender for the CTV championship. Introducing first from Roswell, New Mexico weighing at 295 pounds MIB!

Trent: Sounds like he lost some weight.

MIB walks down the ramp carrying a rubber alien mask and gives it to a little kid before climbing in the ring.

Announcer: Introducing next from Boston, Massachusetts weighing in at 274 pounds, Dashing Dane Wadie!

Dane walks cockily to the ring in new ring attire, long blue tights with red designs on the legs and black boots.

Trent: Dane Wadie looks confident tonight Tyler.

Tyler: I'll say he's not the heaviest but he's the biggest man in the match.

Despite weighing less Dane Wadie towers over MIB by a foot.

Announcer: Introducing last from San Antonio, Texas weighing in a 300 pounds The Punisher!

Punisher walks down the ramp pushing a shopping cart full of weapons. When he reaches the ring he starts tossing stuff in. MIB grabs a chair while Wadie picks up a kendo stick.

Trent: Their gearing up.

Tyler: Smart strategy partner.

The bells sounds and MIB goes to hit Wadie with the chair but instead get the kendo stick in his stomach, causing him to drop the chair and bend over, allowing Wadie to crack him in back of the head. The New Mexico wrestler hit the mat with a thud as his head bounced off the chair.

Punisher spins Wadie around them precedes to his him repeatedly with trashcan lids in each hand, one after the other until he falls backwards. He goes for the pin.

Ref: 1... 2...

Wadie kicks out at 2.

Punisher stands up and is grabbed from behind by MIB who locks in a sleeper hold. As he struggles to get free Punisher pushes MIB back into a turnbuckle, causing him to break the hold. Punisher spins around and starts punching MIB over and over.

Trent: It hasn't been five minutes and this match is already brutal.

Tyler: Watch Wadie!

Wadie had slid outside the ring and grabbed two trashcan from under the ring and brought them back in, placing one behind the distracted Punisher he grabbed him from behind and lifted him backwards.

Trent: German Suplex!

Tyler: Right through the trashcan!

As he stands up a big man in short black tights slides into the ring and picks Wadie up and slams him on the other trashcan.

Trent: That's the hottest free agent today! That's Brock Lesnar!

Tyler: What's he doing out here?

MIB charges Lesnar but the big man lifts him up on his shoulders before throwing him in a spin and dropping him down.

Trent: F-5!

Punisher stood up and grabbed a kendo stick and climbed to the top rope and jumped, breaking it over Lesnar's head, losing his balance in the process he fell down. Lesnar grabbed him by the throat with both hands and toss him up and caught him on his shoulders and slammed him down with a power bomb, then another and another.

Tyler: Look who's at ringside!

Trent: That's Cody Walker! He's been fired he doesn't work for this company no longer.

Cody climbs in the ring and raises Lesnar's hand.

Trent: Cody Walker and Brock Lesnar together what does this mean?

**END CHAPTER 9**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN WITH YOUR CHARACTER.**


End file.
